Harry Potter and the Dark Powers
by DigiDragon
Summary: Chapter 3: A letter from the Aunt. After Uncle Vernon and Aunt Dursley leave to their honeymoon, keeping the two cousins alone. What willl they do, and what is the letter in the doorstep? R
1. Memory on Privet Drive

Title: Memory on Privet Drive

Title: Memory on Privet Drive

Author: Tarun Behl

Email: P0729@dbzmail.com

Summary: Harry Potter goes for his 5th year and encounters a surprise..

Note: This is an A/U fic about Harry's 4th Season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling owns them.

****

Harry woke up on another bright, beautiful, and sunny morning. There was only a couple more days he had to wait with the Dursleys, so he could go back to Hogwarts and meet Ron and Hermonie again.

After his fourth year, he had come home and was very helpful around the house. He had become smarter and more powerful. The Dursleys had been very appreciative of him. Dudley had become more excited everytime he had seen Harry do magic. His Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Petunia didn't want to upset Dudley so they let Harry do as he please, which was sometimes both exciting and dull as watching grass grow.

Harry approached the mirror and started at himself. He had grown quite tall over the months. The Dursleys didn't allow him to do anything that would let him have fun because it always made Dudley jealous. That was why is room was only with a bed and a TV while Dudley's room was filled with video games and many other great things that people would only dream about. Dudley sometimes acted so jealous that he asked for Harry's powers, but his parents had to come in and say no, they didn't want him to be a... whatever they called him. They of course, had problems with a "Dudley Tantrum," as Harry called it while Dudley was just doing one of his daily things. If he wanted something, he would get it, and there wouldn't be anything stopping him. Harry spended most of his time outside since he didn't want to hear Dudley's tantrums at once and his jump for joy when he had received what he wanted. Since then, he had been practicing in secret for the Quidditch matches that he would have when he returned to Hogwarts and the Gryffindor team. He slowly traced the lightning scar that he had received when he was just a baby. It was Voldermort who had gave him that scar. He and his friends had defeated him many times along with his Death Easters especially, Wormtail. Paying no mind to the past, he quickly got dressed and walked back to the bed.

His mind started to become dizzy, everything turned black. He lay on the bed and tried to control himself. Hedwig, his owl came chirping in. He had some letters in his hand, dropping them out of his mouth so Harry could read them. Harry, almost having a little consciousness, took a quick glance at them. One was from Ron, another was from Hermonie, next there was a letter from Ginny with hearts all over it, finally, and there was Dumbledore's letter from Hogwarts. After he glanced at the letters, he collapsed on the bed.

About an hour later, his eyes fluttered open by the shines of daylight through his window. He had a terrible headache, and he felt like a million bricks had hit him. He felt the letters in his fingers and saw Hedwig, staring at him in confusion. "Guess I scared you, didn't I?" he assured Hedwig, who gave a sigh of relief. He could hear his Aunt calling to Dudley and him for breakfast. He walked down the stairs, and saw that there were a couple of her aunt's pancakes on his seat. He looked around and noticed that all the Dursleys were too busy to notice him come in. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and quickly read all the articles, Aunt Petunia, was cooking (from what Harry could see) at least a dozen more pancakes. He knew that they weren't for him because they hardly appreciated him at all. He did know, however, that they were for Dudley, who had already eaten a truckload of them. He watched as he started to throw everything in his mouth and gargled it all up. He was motioned by his uncle to go and eat his own breakfast, so he entered the kitchen. He silently sat on his seat and took a bite out of his first pancake.

The Dursleys were a very normal (muggles) as they would always say. Mr. Dursley was a very tall man who was the director of films and started to make drills. He was very tall, and had blond hair, with a mustache to mach. Ms. Dursley was his wife, and Harry's aunt. She was bony and horse faced, she loved to go and spy on the neighbors, which sometimes got her into trouble. She didn't like her sister, Lily, because she had felt jealous that her parents were admiring Lily instead of her. She still treats Harry like she would have done to Lily. Dudley was their son. He was very fat and chubby, like his parents. He would occasionally go and beat Harry for fun but sometimes he had to go to school. Harry was too fast for him to be able to catch him anyway. Harry wasn't allowed to go to a muggle school because everyone thought that the Dursleys didn't have a nephew and they wanted it to keep him secret from anyone. Dudley, however, usually brought his friends and they had pounded Harry. But after a couple of months, he really brought out the best of him, and he treated him really nice.

"How are you today boy?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry could tell that today, he was in a happy mood. Usually, he would just grunt and ignore him. "Did you get the letters to go to your freak school?" Uncle Vernon probably didn't have his daily amount of caffeine that he usually had from the coffee.

_"It could have been worse," Harry thought to himself. "__I could be stuck with Aunt Marge." Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. She was just like him in probably everyday. Tall, fat, and even had a mustache. They both hated each other and none was about to go and say he or she was sorry. She had treated Dudley so nicely, it made Harry sick to his stomach. She would occasionally treat her like garbage on a sidewalk, which was no problem now, because she wasn't here. He still hoped that his muggle relatives don't bring up the time when he had blown her up._

Harry, not wanting to correct him responded quietly, "Yes." For once, Uncle Vernon flashed a smile. He was happy that he would actually get Harry out of his hair for another year. He then heard Uncle Vernon say, "I will take you to London in a couple of days, then you can go to platform nine and three quarters, and you know the rest."

Platform nine and three quarters were an invisible track for all the students going to Hogwarts. At his first year, no one knew what he was talking about, they thought he was crazy. Then he had meet Ron and the Weasly family, and they showed him that it was an invisible train. The second time the portal had passed and they had entered Hogwarts through a flying car despite the fact that Platform nine and three quarters had passed before they could enter the train. Everyone knew it because it was in the front page. Ron even got a howler from his mum, screaming at why he broke the car. Everyone was staring at him when he received a howler. "Right," Harry muttered as he finished his pancakes and walked back into the room. Harry was going to go back to Hogwarts in a couple more days, he couldn't be more excited!

He would hardly expect Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to give any respect or be nice to him anytime. Since the beginning, they were cruel to him. Dudley, however was starting to become nice to him, but maybe. Harry didn't know why there was a change in Dudley, but probably he got tired of beating him up. His aunt and uncle made Harry his personal servant, which Harry hated doing.

Harry picked up one of his many newspapers. These newspapers weren't like any other newspaper because it was read only by wizards and witches. It was called The Daily Prophet, the wizardry world newspaper. Ever since he had gone to Hogwarts he started to collect some of them and had quite an interesting collection. He searched a few for a certain one and smiled. On the front page was the flying car which Harry and Ron had took to Hogwarts in his second year. Of course, it was seen by the muggles, which in the wizardry world means normal people, or humans. They were scolded for that by one of Harry's most hated, Professor Lockheart. He was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher but he proved out to be just a fake, putting memory charms on everyone and saying that he did things such as tame the wild banshee.

Next, he turned and looked at the picture with him and his friends. One of the people there was in fact, Colin Creevy. Colin Creevy, was one of his friends who would never stop bothering him. He was one of his many fans, as many people would call him. Ron was next to him, with his arm around Hermonie. They both had grown very close to each other, and soon started to date. Next to Harry, was of course, Ginny Weasly. Harry knew she had a crush on him and he did too but he was just to embarrass to tell her.

He finally remembered. "The letters!" he thought to himself. He picked up the three letters that he had received earlier from Hedwig. He first picked up the one from Ron, and quickly read it, it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? I hope the your muggle family isn't bothering you much. Me and Hermonie have both sent you our cards, hope you get them. Me and Hermonie have been dating a lot and.... I hope you are alright with that you know, just not to make you jealous. See you at Hogwarts. Wait, Ginny is screaming at me, I have to go now Harry, bye. My mum will send you some stuff tomorrow for your birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasly_

_"That is just like them, to send me something, particularly Mrs. Weasly." Harry thought to himself. Harry smiled and closed the card as he picked up the next one which was from Hermonie:_

_Dear Harry,_

_How is the great Harry Potter? I heard that Ron was also sending you a letter so I decided to write one to you too. He probably told you that we are dating, I hope that is alright. My parents have just come back from Athens & Sparta, I will give you the details later. We both hope to see you in Hogwarts, if you need help, we would be glad to give our assistance. Have a great birthday tomorrow. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermonie Granger_

_Hermonie was the kind of person who would go to many different places. Her parents were muggles (non magical people) and they worked in muggle jobs. Harry could have sworn that he heard of Athens and Sparta before. Then he remembered, Dudley and his mum were studying it for his new school year. He wasn't much interested in muggle places or muggle studies but Hermonie was. Just for fun, he looked at a world map and saw the islands of Athens and Sparta in Greece._

Harry then went and picked up the next card from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi Harry, hope you are alright. My brother, Ron is starting to become so busy with Hermonie that he hardly pays any more attention to me. Enough about him, I hope that we both would be going to Gryffindor toghether, see you later! I could send you something for your birthday tomorrow._

_With Special Love,_

_Ginny Weasly_

Harry smiled at his long time lover and picked up the letter from Albus Dumbeldore, the head professor at Hogwarts. It was probably the list of books that he would need for his 5th year.

**__**

**__****All 5th years will need the following books for their classes.**

**1. Defense Against the Most Deadliest Dark Arts (Grade 5)**

**2. The Mystical Powers of a Wizard (Grade 5)**

**3. Wizardry Wars and Battles (Grade 5)**

**4. A Guide for Magical Plants (Grade 5)**

**5. Mystical Creatures and Where to Find Them (Grade 5)__**

** **

**Harry walked to his drawer, and pulled out a diary. This diary he had received from Sirus, which he said, was from his mother. Everyday he would open it and look at it. He turned to a page, which had his picture, as a baby, with his parents above him. Of course, Sirus Black was right next to his father, they were great friends. Harry didn't know why his parents had switched Sirus with Peter Petigrew, who soon betrayed them for Lord Voldermort. He could feel a small tear come out of his eyes and it feel on the picture, _"Mom, Dad, why did you go?" he muttered to himself. He had wished for a long time now, that his parents were still with him, and he wouldn't be with the Dursleys. He soon dismissed his thoughts and closed the diary and then put it back in the drawer. _**

**Harry, now having nothing to do, took out a piece of paper and wrote to one of his famous idols, Sirus Black. Sirus Black was held in Azakaban for quite a long time. He was framed for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents._Harry felt sad for him because he did not believe that innocent people should be framed. Sirus Black had become released and was now friends with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. Harry wrote to him to ask how he was and if he could give him some training for his fifth year. He had offered him to live in his house anytime he would want, but it was hard to escape from the Dursleys, especially with Dudley watching over him. Of course, Sirus would be surprised at this because he had never thought that Harry would want to leave his home to live with him. "__He never met the Dursleys," he thought to himself. Dudley and his parents wouldn't mind at all, because they didn't appreciate him or his kind and hardly wanted anything to do with him. None of the neighbors had any suspicion of him and they wanted it to continue that way._**

His cousin, Dudely who had come in his door, had now interrupted Harry's thought. This was very different because after school he would go to his room and play his CDs or watch one of his many movies. "Hey, Harry, how are you doing?" he said while sitting on his bed. He picked up the card he had received from Ginny and started to read it very carefully. "With special love?" he said to Harry in shock. "I believe someone actually cares about you! Is she your girlfriend?" Not knowing much about Harry's school he had been shocked to know that he had friends there, or any friends at all.

"She is not my girlfriend," Harry muttered. Over his four years at Hogwarts, Ginny was trying her best to impress him. She was his best friend's little sister. Harry remembered when he had meet Tom Riddle (Voldermort) in the Chamber of Secrets. Sometimes, when girls would talk to him, giving him great comments, he could almost hear her blood boil in jealousy.

"Harry Potter actually has a girlfriend," Dudley teased. He continued to say that for a good time when he noticed that Harry was about to blow in frustration. Harry caught a sight of Dudley's mum and dad in the next room so he quickly shut himself up so he wouldn't be in trouble. Dudley continued to look at the letters Harry had received.

By this time, Dudley had finished reading all of the cards he had got from his friends and was quite impressed. "I never knew that you were called the 'Great Harry Potter!'" he said in shock and amazement. Then he read Ron's card and turned to Harry and said "It is your birthday tomorrow!" he shouted. Dudley had never known that Harry had a birthday because his mum and dad never gave him anything and they treated him like trash. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Like you would care," Harry muttered.

"No, really, I was planning on giving you a present."

Harry was shocked after what Dudley had just said, "You are actually offering to give me a present!" shouted Harry. He would never expect anyone like Dudley to a give him a present. Even if he didn't know when his birthday was, he and his parents had never actually offered him anything. "Your kidding right?"

"No, I am serious," he said quickly. "I owe you a lot, since you helped me out and all.....," he said with great generosity. For once, Dudley was finally giving Harry shocked look and he smiled in happiness. Mr. Vernon shouted to Dudley and Harry from the bottom of the stairs that it was time to go to the bed so Dudley got up and was about to leave the room when he he turned to Harry and said, "It is almost time to go to bed, I will see you in the morning," he said as he left Harry's room and entered his. Harry stood there, lifeless, like a statue.

Next: Harry Potter finally experiences the muggle way of life.

_To be continued_

_ _

_Contest_

_ _

_ _

_This is a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when a person had sent me a picture. I, so far, have 1 picture, which is on my biography. I need more so please send them in._

_Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of _

_Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my_

_stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can _

_play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite _

_authors list._

_ _

_ _

_There is date that this is due is in three months this contest ends you just _

_keep em' coming._

_ _

_Good Luck to all._

_________________________________________________________________________


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

Title: Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Author: Tarun Behl  
  
Email:P079@dbzmail.com  
  
Summary: For once Harry recieves a great birthday from none other than Dudley Dursley himself!  
  
Note: I know many people think that it is weird for Dudley to be so nice to Harry but I don't like to put him as a bad kid. So I decided to cut him some slack.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling owns them  
***  
  
Harry stayed still on his large, but uncomfortable bed still in shock from the past events. He did not have the time to sleep because his mind was still working no matter how hard he tried. Harry kept wondering about Dudley and what he had told him. He still could remember the exsact conversation:  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"  
"Like you would care," Harry muttered.  
"No, really, I was planning on giving you a present."  
Harry was shocked after what Dudley had just said, "You are actually offering to give me a present!" shouted Harry. He would never expect anyone like Dudley to a give him a present. Even if he didn't know when his birthday was, he and his parents had never actually offered him anything. "Your kidding right?"  
"No, I am serious," he said quickly. "I owe you a lot, since you helped me out and all.....," he said with great genorisity. For once, Dudley was finally giving Harry shocked look and he smiled in happyness. Mr. Vernon shouted to Dudley and Harry from the bottom of the stairs that it was time to go to the bed so Dudley got up and was about to leave the room when he he turned to Harry and said, "It is almost time to go to bed, I will see you in the morning," he said as he left Harry's room and entered his. Harry stood there, lifeless, like a statue.  
  
End Flashback  
  
By this time, Harry could hear the birds chirping outside and some kids venturing into their own free time. Since Harry couldn't go to sleep, he decided to get up from his bed. He looked at his clock and it read 8:00. "Who would be awake this early?" he thought to himself. Harry was stuck in the house so long he hardly had any grasp of time anymore. He thought of something, and he decided to pull out some of his homework that had to be done over the summer.  
He started to work on a compisition that he had started a couple of weeks ago. Since their teacher said it could be about anything they wanted it to be, Harry chose the title, "Wizards and Muggles." The compisition was a first hand point of view, from Harry's perspective about Muggles. Of course, he didn't want to offend anyone, espically those who were mudbloods so he took out his quilt and wrote the line, "Not everyone is bad, there is both good and evil in both sides as anyone can see. My hope is that everyone can live in peace." Harry thought the last line was a little to weird, espically if the Dursleys read it. But he decided to keep it in their anyway.  
From across the hall, Harry could hear Dudley's snores had stopped. He could hear his footstep from where he was. He walked in the bathroom and washed his face. He would do this daily, because his parents want him to be looking the best he could be. Why if he even had a pimple, the Dursleys would call all the doctors and salons in the world to see if it would be a perment mark. After he had exited the bathroom, he knocked on Harry's door. He put his compisition and quilt under his bed just in time as he saw Dudley enter his room. "What are you doing here?" he said in an angry tone.  
"Calm down Harry," he assured. "I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and do something, you are already awake anyways," said an excited Dudley. He wanted to find out how could Harry was in sports, if he wasn't good at all, he would have the fun to kick his but across the corner. "So what do you say?"  
"Fine lets go," he muttered as he got off the bed. He went to the mirror and tried to fix his wile, bushy hair that just won't go down. Dudley decided to take a shower and got dressed. Harry took the next bath and got dressed in an orange short and a black t-shirt. Dudley was wearing a sport shirt with his shorts that the Dursleys had wasted so much money on to put his name there. Harry joined him on the table and ate a bannana and drank a glass of water. Dudley opened the door and Harry entered and looked outside. There were children playing basketball, riding on thier bikes, playing softball, and many other fun activities.  
"What is wrong with you?" Dudley laughed. "You look like you have never seen daylight before. I want you to meet some of my friends, this way," he said as he ran down the street, leaving Harry to catch up to him. Dudley led him to three boys, they were about Dudley's age. The first one was tall and brown hair. He looked worse than the three headed dog that was guarding the Sorcers Stone in Harry's opinion. The second one was shorter than the first. He was a blond who wore a baseball hat. The third one was the shortest, he wore goggles on his head and had a shirt that read, "SOCCER RULES!" on it. "Harry, these are my friends, Steve, Ryan, and John. Guys this is Harry."  
"It is a pleasure," Harry responded.  
"Hey Dudley, where did you find this nerd from?" said Ryan.  
"He is my cousin," said Dudley calmly.  
"Since when did you have a cousin?" asked John.   
"He came from one of my grandmothers daughter, now stop asking questions and lets play," screeced Dudley.  
"Lets see how your cousin does in sports," laughed Steve. "I bet he is nothing."  
Harry, Dudley, and his friends walked to a small basketball field where they were assigned their places (center, point guard, ect..). They divided into two teams, in the first were Ryan John, and Steve. In the second team, were Harry and Dudley. Dudley's friends thought it would be fun to beat them both together. Steve and Ryan were in the center, they both jumped as the ball flew in the hair. Dudley caught it first and passed it to Harry. He had no practical idea of what he was supposed to do now. He did, however, had a suspecion to run when he was the trio was running to him. He was fast on his feat and ran to the other half of the court. The ball was to heavy for Harry to hold so he started to dribble it. John started to catch up to him and jumped, so he could tackle Harry to the ground. In a quick attempt, Harry had jumped and the ball had luckly feel into the basket, making the score now 2-0. Harry was a fast learner so he learned how to play basketball quick. At the end of the game the score was 20-10 with Harry and Dudley had won the game.  
After the game, Dudley had said bye to his friends and he took Harry to an ice cream parlor. It was filled with overcrowded muggles who were tasting many different sweets. Dudley told Harry to take a seat while he went to the counter to buy something for them both. Harry didn't know why he was being so generous to him but he didn't think of why because everything he did was kind of fun.  
Dudley went to the counter and talked with the manager. His name was Mr. Grizwall. He was in his 50's and had gray hair. He used to be part of some muggle olympics but now retired because of old age. "Dudley my boy, how are you doing?" he said as he fliched his gray mustache. "What would you like today?"  
"Just give me two vanilla sundaes," replied Dudley as he took out some muggle money. "How is that special present I ordered."  
"It is going along just fine. Why do you want to order two sundaes Dudley?"  
"I want to give my cousin one so he can try it."  
"He never tasted ice cream before?" he said shocked.  
"You see..." Dudley stopped. He was tring to think of a way that he could answer Mr. Grizwall's question. "He came from a foreign country, and he didn't ever try to eat ice cream."  
"I see, what would you like on it, cherries or nuts?"  
"Cherries. How much will it cost?"  
"It is on the house, Dudley. Hope your cousin likes the sundae."  
"I hope he does too."  
Dudley picked up the two sundaes and carried them to the table where Harry was waiting for him. He placed on sundae on his side and another in front of Harry. He laughed as he saw him staring at it for some time, deciding what to do. "Harry, this is called a sundae, it is a kind of sweet. Why don't you try it?"  
Harry nodded at Dudley and picked up the spoon. He put it in the sundae, and removed a part out of it. He slowly placed it in his mouth and tried to devolp a taste for it. He was pleased by the great taste. Dudley followed and also ate his sundae. After they were done, Harry and Dudley left the ice cream parlor and made their way home. Dudley opened the door and the first thing they saw was the Dursley parents. Aunt Petunia ran to Dudley and gave him many kisses. Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and shouted at the top of his lungs, "BOY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUDLEY?"  
Dudley got out of his mum's tight grasp and turned to his dad. "Dad it is alright, I took Harry out."  
"THAT IS IT BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted to Harry. "I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU WILL NOT COME OUT TILL I SAY. I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT DUDLEY ANYMORE WITH YOUR FREAK SHOW!"  
Harry silently went up the stairs. He took a glance at Dudley, who had a 'I am really sorry look'. Harry went into his room and closed the door to aviod his angry uncle screaming at him from downstairs. He forgot to mark his calender so he went to chech his wizard calender. He started at it for a moment after he had took it out of his bag. There was a red marked day on the calender, which was today. Of course, it was Dudley's mum and dad's honeymoon. Which means that they wouldn't be here to bother him at all.  
In a couple of hours, the day wents as usual. His uncle and aunt were screaming at him all different kinds of names but he just ignored them. Finally, it was time for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to leave for their trip. Harry heard that they were going to some Muggle islands called the Hawian Islands.  
"I will miss you my sweet little Dudley," cried Aunt Petunia. "You are now man of the house." she said while hugging him, nearly choking him to death. Then she turned to Harry and shouted, "You better keep away from my Dudley, or else you would be sorry!"  
Harry was not at all surprised at his Aunt Petunia's attitude, she was like this every day. He just held out a smirk. After hours and hours (as Harry thought) they were finally done with telling Dudley how to run the house. They drove and took off in Uncle Vernon's new jeep. Harry could hear a meow come somewhere near him. He looked near his foot and saw a little cat, it was dark black. "Look, it is a black cat," he said.  
Dudley looked at it also and said, "Don't you know they give you bad luck." This was just one of the superstitions that Dudley was hearing all the time. Harry wasn't worried for two reasons. First, he didn't believe in superstitions, and second, what harm could happen to a wizard who was against a black cat?   
A woman soon came through the street and the black cat ran up to her. "Now, now cat, don't feel scared. It was only a dog," she muttered to it. She was the only person she could be, Ms. Figg. The black cat must have been on of her hundred cats. She looked up at the boys and said, "Harry, Dudley, what are you doing outside? Where are your parents?" she asked.  
"My parents left to their honeymoon, they just left. We have to be going now so you could excuse us," Dudley said polietly.  
"Of course dearies," she replied. "Go right ahead."  
The next day a flutter of owl came the next day. They were from his many friends. He took the parcels he had recieved and went down stairs to the kitchen. Dudley was already at the table eating cereal. He put the packages on the table. Dudley looked at him shocked, wondering to know what was inside. He opened the first package which was from Hermonie, she gave him a photo album of all their memories at Hogwarts. Then he opened the second package, which was from the Weasly family. It was a cake that was adressed to him. There was a card that said, "To Harry from the Weasly family, hope you enjoy it as much as we had to make it," he read. On the bottom was all their names from Mr. and Mrs. Weasly to Ron and Ginny. "What should I do with the cake?" he asked out loud.  
"Put it in the freezer and we can eat it later," he ordered. Harry nodded and did like he was told. "Why don't we look at the photo album you recieved."  
Harry sat back down and opened the book. On the front cover were him, Ron, and Hermonie. The others were of the teachers from Dumbledore, the headmaster, to Snape, his worst teacher of all. Harry told Dudley who every one was so he wouldn't be ignored.  
The day went as usual, when it was time for lunch. They both were at the table just waiting to eat the cake. Harry took it out of the freezer. Then, he took out a knife and cut out two slices, one for him and one for Dudley. They both gobbled up their cakes and then had seconds, then thirds.  
After they finished, they both noticed a letter at the door. Dudley picked it up and opened it, "It is from Aunt Marge." He opened it and Harry gasped.  
  
Next: Harry and Dudley have a surprise guest. Harry leaves to Hogwarts. Someone finds out his secret.  
  
Contest  
  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when a person had sent me a picture. I, so far, have 1 picture which is on my biography. I need more so please send them in.  
Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of   
Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my  
stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can   
play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite   
authors list.  
  
  
The date that this is due is on September 4th.  
Good Luck to all.  



	3. A Letter From the Aunt

Title: Letter From the Aunt  
  
Author: Tarun Behl  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Summary: Read last chapter at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters so don't think of trying anything against me.  
***  
  
Harry gasped as he read the letter that Dudley had just given to him. It had been one of his worst nightmares come true. Harry didn't even think that Dudley knew about this. He thought that he and Dudley were going to be the only two in the house, but when Uncle Vernon had thought that Harry was performing spells on Dudley, he probably thought that someone should come just in case anything would happen. "I can't believe this." Harry muttered.  
"Aunt Marge is coming today," Dudley added. The letter said what it said, and it struck disaster. This is what it said.  
"Dear Harry and Dudley,  
I know I should have told you this earlier, but your Aunt Marge is coming to take care of you today. I hope she takes could care of you son, and she would teach that boy some manners. Your mother and I just feared that the boy would probably put some magic on you like he did before, so we asked Aunt Marge to come over. Hope you are fine.  
From,  
Uncle Vernon  
"I must be dreaming," Harry muttered.  
"Your not, so face reality," Dudley laughed. "What is wrong with you, Aunt Marge is always nice."  
"Maybe to you!" snapped Harry. "But to me she treats me like trash."  
"Why don't you just go to Hogwarts like you did before?"  
"That is a great idea, does the letter say when she is coming?"  
"Let me see," said Dudley. He reread the letter to find any information of the sort. "Hey look, there is a P.S. It says, Aunt Marge will be here at 3:00."  
"What time is it now?"  
"It is 2:59, maybe she is a little late."  
Then, as if right on cue, they both heard Aunt Marge's voice on the driveway. She knocked on the door, so they won't go in a temper tantrum, Dudley opened the door. He was engulfed by a large hug from his aunt. "How is my sweet Dudley -cums?" she said, nearly squeezing him half to death. Vernon and Petunia told me that you were getting into some trouble," then she turned to Harry and said, "from you." "I still knew that you were a no body Potter. You may have ran away from me last time but not this time." Harry could feel a lump in his throught. She ignored Harry and gave Dudley a small, toy jet. "Take this you wonderful boy you, don't bother it with that Potter boy, he will get jealous. If he is getting into any trouble then just call me, you don't have to be afraid understand?"  
"Yes, Aunt Marge," Dudley responded.  
"Both of you go upstairs, now!" she shouted mainly to Harry. The two boys did as they were told and went upstairs to their rooms.  
This was one of the worst days ever for Harrry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were enough, but with Aunt Marge there, is was hell in one little package. She took care and loved Dudley enough for Harry to be sick to his stomach. She even once saw his wand when he was doing his homework on Charms. Of course, she would go and investigate what he was doing. "What are you doing boy?" she asked. "What is with that wand, think you are a magician?"  
"Yes, Aunt Marge," Harry said since he didn't want Aunt Marge to find out what he really was.  
"Well you don't deserve this, I don't know why Vernon and Petunia let you have these things, their are not used for those who lack in their mind. I am keeping this with me you will not have it till Vernon and Petunia come back," she laughed.  
Harry knocked his head down on the floor in disbelief at what had just happened. How was he going to do his homework if he didn't have his wand. He even remembered that he still had Snape's homework to do, and he would just love to give Harry detention. He couldn't borrow Ron or Hermonies's wand either because the wand chooses the person, so he couldn't use theirs. Lucky for him, Dudley came in the room and said, "Harry, why do you look so glum?"  
"Aunt Marge took away my wand," Harry replied.  
"Do you know where it is?"  
"No."  
"Alright, I will go and ask her, maybe I can find out," Dudley said.  
Dudley went down stairs and saw Aunt Marge with Harry's wand in her hand. "I wonder what a stupid boy like him does with something like this," she muttered. Then she turned her head ans saw Dudley. "Dudley, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to get something to eat Aunt Marge, can I have something to eat?"  
"Sure you can Dudley," Aunt Marge said.  
"What is that in your hand?" he asked.  
"Something that cousin of yours had. I have no idea why someone as stupid as him would have something like this?" she muttered as she threw it down.  
"Can I have it?"  
"Of course, Dudley. Just don't give it to him or he might get jealous," she laughed.  
Dudley also laughed so Aunt Marge wouldn't suspect anything about him and Harry. He laughed with Aunt Marge like a servent following his mistress. He took the wand and went upstairs, Harry was there. He gave him the wand and told him to hide it from Aunt Marge.  
Harry had no time to hide it because it was almost the start of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. He started to work on Professer Snape's homework for Potions. What he did not know, was that someone was at the door. Harry didn't know who it was. Thinking it was a Death Easter, he shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Then, in a flash, Aunt Marge was floating in the air and shouting to be put down. Harry had no other choice so he took out his wand again and pulled her to the floor.  
Aunt Marge was surprised at this and said to Harry, "How did you do that boy?"  
Harry was stuck at a point in which he did not know how to get out of. He would rather face Voldermort that be stuck with his Aunt... or his other relatives. Aunt Marge was looking at him very angry and still waiting for an answer from Harry. "I am not sure," he lied.  
"Don't lie to me boy!" she shouted. "I saw you take out your wand and shouted something I could not remember, so what did you do?" She then turned to his homework and said, "What is that you are working on? Charms, what kind of subject is that?" She then thought for a while and then she said, "It might be your homwork from St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Maybe I should destroy this just to get you hit with the cain a little more?" she laughed.  
Harry had no other choice so before she grabbed Harry's homework, he yelled, "Finite Incantatem!" which made her stop in her tracks. Then, before she could say another word, he said again, "Obliviate!" She soon did not remember what she was doing in Harry's room. He replied to her by saying, "I was about to leave and you were guiding me out the door, don't you remember?"  
"Funny," she said. "I don't remember anything like that at all?"  
"I will see you downstairs, I have to pack my stuff if you don't mind," Harry said.  
"Go ahead," she said. Then she left downstairs.  
Harry packed up his things in his suitcase along with his Firebolt. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and went downstairs. He glanced at the clock which read 9:00. 'It is pretty late' Harry thought. He then said by to Dudley and Aunt Marge. He picked up his stuff and went out the door. He stood on the road waiting, but for what?  
  
Next: Harry goes on a visit to Sirus Black along the Knight Bus.  
  
Contest  
  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when a person had sent me a picture. I, so far, have 1 picture which is on my biography. I need more so please send them in.  
Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of   
Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my  
stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can   
play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite   
authors list.  
  
  
This is due on September 4th  



End file.
